victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Lady of the Dunes/News
1987 * 6 Sep 1987: Cape murder haunts police chief • The Boston Globe (external) 2005 * 14 Nov 2005: The Grave with No Name • People (external) 2012 * 10 Feb 2012: Computerized Skull Reconstructions • Forensic Mag (external) * 3 Mar 2012: "Lady in the Dunes" may be another of Whitey Bulger's victims • Cape Cod Today (external) 2014 * 22 Apr 2014: Book Alert: the Skeleton Crew • Defrosting Cold Cases (external) * 23 Jul 2014: Police hope second exhumation will identify 'Lady of the Dunes' • The Boston Globe (external) * 15 Oct 2014: Whitey Bulger, gays, and the Lady Of The Dunes murder mystery • Mass Live (external) 2015 * 19 Jun 2015: 'Jaws' mystery: Did long unknown 'Lady of the Dunes' Cape Cod murder victim appear in movie scene? • USA Today (external) * 20 Jul 2015: Woman who discovered 'Lady of the Dunes' talks to FOX25 • Boston 25 News (external) * 19 Aug 2015: A Cold Case Murder, the Movie 'Jaws,' and the Dubious Value of Internet Sleuthing • VICE (external) 2018 July 2018 * 30 Jul 2018: Can 'Jaws' Help Solve a 44-Year-Old Murder Mystery? • The Wrap (external) * 31 Jul 2018: Could Jaws hold the key to an unsolved murder case? • The Telegraph (external) August 2018 * 1 Aug 2018: Could Jaws scene solve cold case of ‘Lady of the Dunes’ murder? • News.com.au (external) * 1 Aug 2018: Extra Evidence: Spielberg Film 'Jaws' Could Solve 40-Year-Old Cold Murder Case • Sputnik News (external) * 3 Aug 2018: Did Stephen King's Son Just Solve a 44-Year-Old Murder Mystery? • Esquire (external) * 7 Aug 2018: A 'tantalizing' theory from Stephen King's son: Shark thriller 'Jaws' holds the clue to an unsolved 1974 murder • The Washington Post (external) * 7 Aug 2018: 'Jaws' mystery: Did long unknown 'Lady of the Dunes' Cape Cod murder victim appear in movie scene? • USA Today (external) * 7 Aug 2018: Joe Hill, author and son of Stephen King, sees a link between Lady of the Dunes, 'Jaws' • The Boston Globe (external) * 7 Aug 2018: Stephen King's Son Is Trying to Solve a Murder Cold Case, With the Help of Spielberg's Jaws • Paste Magazine (external) * 8 Aug 2018: Stephen King's Son Thinks 'Jaws' Could Crack an Unsolved 1974 Murder • VICE (external) * 8 Aug 2018: Stephen King's Son Thinks Jaws Holds Key to Real-Life Murder Mystery • MovieWeb (external) * 9 Aug 2018: Did Stephen King's Son Find A Clue To A Cold Case Murder By Re-Watching 'Jaws'? • Oxygen (external) * 9 Aug 2018: 'Jaws' Helped Stephen King's Son Crack A Real Unsolved '70s Murder • Decider (external) * 11 Aug 2018: The True Story Behind Wild Theory That Jaws Could Identify Woman Found Almost Beheaded Near the Beach • People (external) 2019 * 14 Apr 2019: New look at old 'Lady of the Dunes' mystery • Cape Cod Times Forums * 8 Apr 2005: MA - Provincetown, 'Lady in the Dunes' 119UFMA, 27-49, Race Point, Jul'74 • Websleuths r/UnresolvedMysteries * 3 Sep 2015: The Lady & The Shark - Has Joe Hill found the Lady of the Dunes in a freeze frame? • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 29 Sep 2016: Who is the "Lady of the Dunes"? An Unidentified Murder Victim Found Near Provincetown, Massachusetts in July 1974 (New "Trail Went Cold" Podcast Episode) • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 13 May 2018: Who is Lady of the Dunes and who killed her? • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 10 Sep 2019: Could the Lady of the Dunes been a foreigner? • r/UnresolvedMysteries Category:To be transcribed